1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transferring a patient in a supine position from one supporting structure to an adjacent structure, and, in particular, without limitation, to transfer a patient from an operating table to a gurney and, subsequently, from the gurney to a ward bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various complex and expensive methods have been utilized to transfer an unconscious or anesthetized patient from an operating table to a gurney, or from a gurney to a ward bed. Most of these methods require rolling or lifting the patient from side to side in order to position the transfer device beneath the patient. Similarly, most of these methods require additional lifting or rolling of the patient in order to subsequently remove the apparatus.
Such lifting and side-to-side rolling can contribute to the discomfort of the patient as a result of the increased handling and stress, e.g., on a surgical wound when the patient's head and legs are not adequately supported during the transfer. Such methods disregard the significant increase of post-anesthesia hypotension which occurs when the patient is rolled and lifted in order to place or remove the transfer device.
Most of the existing transfer devices require cleaning which increases the chance of patient-to-patient cross-contamination or patient-to-personnel contamination due to the harboring of bacteria and viruses thereon. Also, various of the existing devices do not allow radiographic studies to be taken through them. As a result, the device must be removed from beneath the patient prior to such X-ray studies.
Most of the transfer devices require multiple personnel to safely transfer a patient from one bed to another. Many of the devices are mechanically large and cumbersome. Such devices require large storage areas in the hospital. Also, because these devices are expensive and cumbersome, they must be shared between rooms which can cause delay in usage, inappropriate cleaning, and increased chance of patient-to-patient cross-contamination.
The sizes of most existing transfer devices can inhibit sterilization in situations where patients' conditions require that all body contacts be sterile, such as severely burned patients. Presently, a typical transfer device is used with a linen sheet placed on the operating room bed or gurney to act as a cover and to facilitate transfer of the patient. Also, many existing devices do not act as barriers for the operating room beds or gurneys. They can thus allow blood and other body fluids to penetrate the linen sheets and contact the surfaces of the beds beneath the patients.
Many of the previous transfer devices do not allow transferring a patient from either side of a bed unless the device is properly positioned on the bed at the time of the transfer. This can be problematic, particularly in hospital wards when a patient is being transferred from the gurney to a ward bed. Available space in the ward setting or semiprivate rooms is generally minimal at best. Often times furniture must be moved out of the way in order for the transfer to be accomplished. Usually, an orderly does not know which side the transfer must take place until he or she arrives at the room.
Many of the existing devices have hard surfaces which are uncomfortable for the patient. Using a device with sharp or hard surfaces can cause patient injury. To minimize patient discomfort arising from the hard surfaces, often times the hospital personnel quickly transfer the patient therefrom in an almost tossing manner which increases the chance of patient injury, staff injury and hypotension; in so doing, peripheral connections, such as IV's, catheters, drains, etc., are sometimes inadvertently removed.
Multiple transfers are often required in the hospital setting. Many devices must be removed from beneath the patient and repositioned in order to repeat the transfer. Many of the present devices require that hospital personnel lean over the gurney to grasp the device in order to transfer the patient. Such devices encourage the transferring personnel to extend their vertebrae and decentralize their center of gravity which generally causes them to use poor body mechanics. As a general rule, staff personnel should keep their vertebrae relatively straight while pulling, lifting or shoving. Increased strain arising from poor body mechanics can cause significant back injury or strains.
It is important to remove a device from beneath a patient, particularly in the operating room. Otherwise, allowing the device to remain with the patient in the recovery room and up to the ward, can increase the chance of spreading a high concentration of body fluids throughout the hospital. If these body fluids contain pathogens, a significant possibility of contamination exists for hospital personnel, other patients, and family members.
What is needed is a disposable patient transfer device which can provide a generally impervious cover sheet and which can be used to singlehandedly transfer a patient from one supporting structure to an adjacent supporting structure without turning or lifting the patient.